


My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 4

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19





	My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER HAS 12356 WORDS 

 

Sophia's POV :

RING !

RING!

RING!

I was awakened by the sound of my alarm going off I groaned and pressed the button that stopped it. I sat up and looked at my alarm it was 8:30 am I groaned again because of what time but then got up quickly throwing the covers off me when I remembered today was the day that we went to Hogwarts !

I wiped my eyes and put my dressing gown on and slipped on my slippers, I opened my bedroom door and started walking down the stairs. It only took a minute for me to get to the bottom of the stairs , Mum greeted me as I walked in to the kitchen and sat on a chair at the kitchen bench.

"Morning sweetheart" she said

"Morning Mum"I said as I yawned

"Is it just us up?" I asked her

"Yeah your dad and brother are still asleep.. coffee sweetheart?" Mum said / asked

"Of course Mum it's 8:35 in the morning I need coffee"I half laughed half yawned

"Here you go then and here's your breakfast too"she said passing it to me

"Thank you" I said

Digging in to my breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs , buttered toast , bacon and hash browns. Every few mouthfuls I would take a couple sips of my coffee within 10 minutes I had finished my breakfast and coffee.

"It was yummy thanks Mum" I said as I stood up and put my dishes in the sink

"Your welcome soph"she replied

"I'm gonna go make sure everything is packed and start getting ready"I said as I started to walk out the kitchen

"Alright .. make sure you don't forget anything"she replied

"Okay!" I replied shouting

as I walked up the stairs and in to my room shutting my bedroom door behind me. I got my suitcase out and started packing my clothes and school books and everything I need and a couple of my drawing pads and pencils so I could do some drawing and my pranking kits that I got for my birthday. Once I packed everything in my suitcase I grabbed a shoulder bag and put a couple books , some of my lollies and a my purse that has all my money in it and my uniform I put the shoulder bag on top of my suitcase that was on my bed.

I turned around and went to my draws getting some clothes , a pair of shoes , earrings and a bracelet I put them on my bed and got a clean towel and walked in to the bathroom and hung my towel on the rack and turned the shower on once the water was warm enough I jumped in and washed my hair and myself after I did that I brushed my teeth and then turned the water off and got out the shower wrapping the towel around me and walked over to the mirror at the sink and blow dried my hair and styled it like this.

I turned around and went to my draws getting some clothes , a pair of shoes , earrings and a bracelet I put them on my bed and got a clean towel and walked in to the bathroom and hung my towel on the rack and turned the shower on once the water wa...

I walked out the bathroom and in to my room I walked over to my bed to where my clothes were and dried myself off and got dressed.

I walked out the bathroom and in to my room I walked over to my bed to where my clothes were and dried myself off and got dressed  
*ignore the hat * (and the purse is the one that got put in the bag)

I threw my towel along with my pyjamas in my dirty hamper and picked up my shoulder bag and suitcase and walked downstairs with them I put them by the door. I turned around and walked in to the lounge room where I saw Mum , dad and Harry.

"Are you nearly ready "dad asked

"I'm completely ready dad" I replied

"Good cause we are leaving now"he said back

"Yay!"I said

"I'll beat you to the car harry"I said

Then ran off and harry after me I quickly grabbed the cake slices off the bench past past harry grabbing my bags as I went out the door and the ran to the driveway where the car was when I reached the car I put my bags down and turned to see harry just reaching the car.

"I win"I said poking my tongue out at him

"No fair you got super wolfy speed"Harry said poking his tongue outback at him

Mum and dad came out the door locking the front door behind them, they reached the car and unlocked it and dad helped me and Harry put our suitcases in the car we hopped in to the car harry sitting hedwig in the middle and I held my new cat Haven in her carrier on my lap and shut the door. Mum started the car and started going down the road driving towards the train station.

*Time Skip*

I hugged Mum and dad goodbye

"Bye Mum ,bye dad"I said

as I hopped on to the train and went looking for a cabin/cart to sit in after a minute I found one and Remus was in it. I walked in and smiled at him as I put my luggage up and let Haven out her carrier.

"Bout time you showed up where's harry?" Remus said / asked me

"Still saying goodbye to Mum and dad" I replied

Sitting down next to him and Haven jumped on my lap and cuddled in to me purring. Me and Remus started chatting till he decided to have a nap, when he did fall asleep I pulled out a book and started reading after a few minutes the cabin door opened and I looked up to see harry , Ron and Hermione at the door.

"Everywhere else is full can we sit here soph"Harry asked me

"Yeah of course sit down"I replied smiling

"Omg is that Haven she's adorable Soph"Hermione said sitting down next to me

"I know I love her she's so sweet and cuddly I can't believe how small she is but then again she's only 12 weeks old she's still a kitten"I replied

Me and Hermione were patting her which caused her to purr louder we giggled at this and patted her more till she fell asleep.

"Oh Sophia I got you this for your birthday"Hermione said getting something out her bag and passing it to me.

"Aw Hermione you shouldn't have"I said

"No ifs and or buts take it I know you'll love it"she said

I started unwrapping it once it was fully unwrapped I saw that it was the muggle book wizard of oz along with a bed for haven and collar and name tag as well and a new drawing pad and a pack of pencils.

"Aw thank you Hermione" I said

hugging her then putting haven's bed , the book and the drawing pad and pencils in my suitcase and sat back down and put the collar on with the name tag on it on Haven.

"It fits her perfectly Hermione thank you"I said smiling

"Your welcome soph" she replied

For the remainder of the trip we all talked chatting about our holiday and what went on and what we did. Fred and George came in at one point and sat with us for a while then left to go sit Jordan, I gave everyone a slice of cake and we all ate it then went back to talking.

*Time Skip*

We were sitting in the great hall eating , the new first years had been sorted and dumbledor had given his usual speech and introduced Remus as the new professor of DADA.

everyone was chatting with each other talking about their holiday break after a while people started leaving every few minutes after a while I decided I would leave cause I was getting tired and wanted to get back to my dorm and set my stuff up and give Haven some food and water.

"Alright guys I'm gonna go up to the dorm and give haven some food and water and unpack" I said standing up from the table

"Okay well probably see you later if not we will tomorrow"Harry replied

I waved them good bye and grabbed my shoulder bag and walked away from the table and out the great hall and down the hallways of Hogwarts after a couple minutes I got to the gryffindor tower said the password to the fat lady and she let me in I went straight up the Stairs to the girls dormitory it didn't take long for me to find my dorm I looked at the door and I was sharing with Hermione and it was just me and her in the dorm too.

I quickly opened the door and walked in setting my shoulder bag down and unpacked it then I unpacked my suitcase once I did all that I got changed out of my robes and in to my pyjamas I fed haven and put down some water for her then I laid down In bed and started reading the wizard of oz book after 10 minutes I felt my eyes start to get heavy and haven jumped up on the bed and curled up next to me going to sleep not long after I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell asleep with the book in my hand as I heard the dorm room door open.

*Next Day*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off I rolled over and shut it off I groaned and got up I got dressed in this

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off I rolled over and shut it off I groaned and got up I got dressed in this

(Ignore the necklace , and hair style)

I walked over to the mirror that was on the draws in the room and brushed my hair then styled it like this

It was still the weekend so no one had to worry about classes yet till tomorrow since it was only Sunday I put some food and kitten milk down for haven then went out the door closing it behind me quietly carefully not to wake Hermione up 

It was still the weekend so no one had to worry about classes yet till tomorrow since it was only Sunday I put some food and kitten milk down for haven then went out the door closing it behind me quietly carefully not to wake Hermione up. I walked down the stairs in to the common room where I saw Fred and George waiting for me.

"Bout time"Fred started saying

"You showed up Sophia"George finished saying

"Oh shut up"I said

"Now let's get to setting up the prank"I said

And the three of us left and snuck around the Halls heading towards the great hall when we got to the entrance we snuck in and set the prank up we then snuck out and went back to the common room we sat down in the common room, we laughed as we sat down in some of the chairs in the common room.

"Alright what did you three do?"I heard a voice say

The three of us looked up to see Harry , Ron and Hermione come down the stairs wide awake now and dressed

"Oh nothing you need"Fred started

"To Worry about yet you'll"George said next

"Find out what it is when it happens" I finished

Me , Fred and George were smirking they shook their heads at us and sat down as well Hermione sat down next to me and Ron and Harry sat down on a couch near Fred and George.

"I swear you three will get expelled one day"Hermione said from next to me

"No we"George started

"Won't Little book worm"Fred added on

"They'd miss us too much"I finished

"Okay that's still too creepy please stop finishing each other's sentences"Harry said

"Yes please do we're used to Fred and George doing it but you joining in and doing it as well Sophia I don't think I can handle that"Ron said speaking up

"No promises"I smirked back

*Time Skip*

It had been an hour or so of just talking while people slowly came down in to the common room waiting for it to be time for breakfast another few minutes went by and we decided to leave to go to the great hall to wait for breakfast to be ready after a couple minutes we arrived at the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

I pulled my book out from last night that I was reading and opened up to where I left off from last night I zoned out from everyone arriving in the great hall and the chitter chatter going in to my own world reading the book I wasn't sure how much time had passed but but I was being shaken which took me out of my world from reading the book.

"Sophia come on you gotta listen Dumbledore is going to make a speech"Hermione said

"Huh sorry guess I went in to my own little world while reading" I said

marking the page I was at then closed the book and put it down we all looked to the teachers table seeing everyone there even Remus when he saw me looking he smiled at me and I smiled back something felt different like I had a pull towards him like my wolf wanted him but I ignored it and pushed it back and looked at Dumbledore.

"Today is a free day as you all know classes will start tomorrow morning the Professors will come around in a minute and give you , your schedules for the year but for now enjoy your free time before classes tomorrow"Dumbledore said

He then waved his wand and food and drinks filled the tables, every one dug in to it all chatting to one another I had filled my plate and was eating when George who was on my left side nudged me I looked at him.

"What?" I said

"Looks like Malfoy is"George started

"Is about to fall in to the trap"Fred finished

The three of us looked over to the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy were they took a sip of their drink and their hair turned Purple and people started laughing at them I was giggling.

"Let's set the next one off aye boys"I whispered smirking

"Of course "Fred started

"Lets do it"George finished

We sneakily got our wands out and held them by our side we muttered the same spell at the same time then quickly put our wands away.   
Fireworks started going off the first lot said

'The Pranking Kings and Queen are back"

And the second lot that went off seconds later it said

'Hogwarts Rules'

And the last lot said

'Hogwarts Pride Forever'

Everyone was laughing at Draco or pansy , or cheering at what the fireworks said , Dumbledore stood up.

"Alight Alright everyone quite down"he said

Everyone quietened down and Dumbledore waved his wand and the fireworks stopped and went away and so did Draco's and Pansy's purple hair went away too.

"It seems our resident pranking kings and queen wanted to set the year off with a bang"he started

and winked at me , Fred and George

"Now that is over , the heads of houses will come around and give out your schedules"Dumbledore finished

We all went back to eating and talking when Professor McGonagall or Minnie as Fred , George and I call her sometimes cane up to us.

"Here is your schedule miss potter and might I add don't tell anyone I told you but I liked the touch you did on the fireworks"she said and whispered the last part

"Thank you professor and I'm not sure what your talking about"I said and winked at her

She smiled and passed me my schedule and I looked at it

Sophia Potter Year 5 Schedule

Monday - Thursday

7:30 am - Breakfast

8 - 9 am first period - DADA

9:15 - 10 am 2nd period - Private Advanced Potions

10:15 - 11 am 3rd period - History of magic

11:15 am - 12 pm 4th period - Astrology

12:15 - 12:30 pm 5th period - Free period

12:35 - 1 pm - Lunch

1:15 - 2 pm 6th period - Herbology

2:15 - 3:15 pm 7th period - Divination

3:30 - 4:30 pm 8th Period - private Advanced Potions

4:30 - 7 pm - free time

7 - 9 pm - Dinner

"Let us see your schedule Soph," Fred said

Snatching my schedule from my hands and taking it, him and George compared their schedules to mine then passed me my schedule back to me.

"We have everything together except we have a free period when you have private advanced potions with snape, " George said

"Really cool at least I know there will be someone I like in the classes we have"I replied smiling

They smiled back at me and we all went back to eating after a while I was full and I picked up my book and bag and left the great hall walking down the hallways not sure where yet, but I went down a couple different hallways when I found myself in a hallway that looked abandoned but I soon realized this area was near the ravenclaw tower

but I knew barley anyone came here, I walked in to a circle area that had Collums around it and benches in different corners/areas of it I walked in and sat down on one of the benches and pulled my book out and opened it , I started reading after a few minutes I heard a noise so I closed my book and looked up to see a lady about 1 foot away from me she was looking straight at me.

but I knew barley anyone came here, I walked in to a circle area that had Collums around it and benches in different corners/areas of it I walked in and sat down on one of the benches and pulled my book out and opened it , I started reading after ...  
"Who are you," she said looking at me  
"Who are you," she said looking at me

"My name is Sophia Lily Potter and I'm a 5th year Gryffindor"I smiled at her

She looked sad but gave me a slight smile

"It's nice to meet you miss potter I don't get many visitors," she said

"It's nice to meet you too And you are ?" I asked nicely

"I am Helena Ravenclaw" she replied

"Your the grey lady," I said shocked

"Yes that is what some people call me," she said a little upset it seemed

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"It's alright but please call me Helena," she said

"Of course Helena and please call me Sophia"I replied

"Why don't people come up here and see you, "I asked softly

"They are scared of me," she said sadly

"I'm sorry, I'll come to visit you from now on if you'd like Helena, "I said softly with a smile

"I'd like that Sophia" she replied

"Then it's settled I'll come to see you when I can, "I said back

"Helena,"I said looking at her

"Yes Sophia" she replied

"What was it like back then in the first days of Hogwarts?" I asked her

"Well it was kinda like it is now for you it was quiet but could be loud because of the students, my mother and the other founders would substitute for professors when they were sick they would walk the halls and help students well all of them except for Salazar Slytherin he as you know only really liked purebloods but the school was the best and still is the best"she said

"I've always been interested in the history of Hogwarts and all my studies but I do like pranking just as much"I replied

Me and Helena chatted away her telling me about her mother Rowena Ravenclaw and the other founders and what Hogwarts was like back then. 

"Helena what was Salazar really like because I honestly don't believe that he was really like what everyone says I don't believe he was as cruel and prejudice as the stories say, "I asked when i finally got the courage to

"though he could be mean and cruel sometimes a lot of the time he was actually a nice guy he wasn't what Slytherin was made out to be nowadays, Salazar would actually join in on Godric's pranks sometimes and have fun, he also wasn't as prejudice against muggle-borns as he was made out to be, he would also sometimes help lost students in the hallway"Helena replied to my question

"really? I knew it! I just knew he wasn't really like what the stories and legends say I just had this feeling you know"i said thoughtfully 

i could feel helena give me a look and stare at me but before i could say anything about it someone spoke up I didn't even realize someone had joined us till I heard their voice.

"I see that you have had the pleasure to meet Helena Ravenclaw"I heard Dumbledore's voice say

And sure enough when I looked to my side I saw Dumbledore smiling at us.

"Hello Dumbledore "Helena said

"Hello Helena" Dumbledore replied

Helena floated away and I stood up and walked over to Dumbledore

"Walk with me would you miss potter"he said

"Of course professor"I replied

We started walking down the hallways of Hogwarts

"I see that you accepted professor Snape's offer In doing private advanced lessons in Potions"he said

"Yes I did I quite enjoy Potions and was happy to accept his offer to get private lessons in Potions instead of Potions with other students"I replied smiling

"I'm glad you did Sophia , you are a gifted student and prankster might I add"Dumbledore said

"Thank you professor"I replied

We came to a stop near the library and I turned to Dumbledore

"I think I'll leave you here professor I'd like to find a new book to get out from the library and I'd like to read a little"I said smiling

"I'll leave you to it then miss potter I hope you have a good day "Dumbledore said

"Thank you professor and you have a good day too"I said

I walked in to the library and went in to one of the isles I found a book about magical creatures and went in to a corner of the library and sat down at a desk I put the book down and crossed my legs on the chair I opened the book and started reading I was sure how much time had passed but it must have been a while cause Hermione was shaking me.

"There you are, Sophia, I've been looking everywhere for you it's nearly lunchtime," she said

"Really wow I must have been reading for a while," I said

"You really gotta stop going into your own world when you read"Hermione giggled

"Let me put this book back and we can go, "I said with a small laugh

Hermione nodded her head at me and I got up from the table picked up my bag and put it over my shoulder I picked the book that I was reading and walked away and in to the isle that I got it from I soon found the spot that I got the book from and I put it back I then left the isle and walked back over to Hermione.

"Alright you ready to go," she asked

"Yeah let's go I'm starving, "I said

We left the library and walked down the hallways towards the great hall it only took us a couple of minutes before we arrived at the great hall we walked in and saw all the students that were already here eating away. I and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Harry and Ron.

"Where have you been all day Sophia," Harry asked

"Here and there mostly reading though"I replied

"Of course you have, "Harry said

I dug into the food on my plate it was delicious but then again Hogwarts food was always delicious.

"Sophia" Harry said getting my attention

"Yeah Harry"I replied looking up at him

"I liked the prank you did today especially on Malfoy and Parkinson," Harry said smiling

"Why thank you Harry"I giggled

"Yeah I liked it too," Ron said speaking up

"Thank you Ron," I said back to him

"What are you doing after lunch"Hermione asked

"I was gonna get changed and find a place to go practice dance"I said

"Can I watch"Hermione replied

"Yeah, of course, your more than welcome to come watch me dance, "I said back to her smiling

"Yay," Hermione said

A little while later I got full, Harry and Ron had already left about 20 minutes ago I turned to Hermione.

"Are you ready to go? cause I'm full" I said to her

"Yeah I'm full too" she replied

"Let's go then I need to get changed into something comfortable enough to dance in, "I said to her

"Okay" Hermione replied

We got up from the table and left the great hall and went to the Gryffindor tower muttered the password to the fat lady and we walked straight up to our dorm. I walked over to my draws in the dorm and out this out to wear to practice dance in and grabbed a jacket to wear over top of it I always restyled my hair so it was up in a bun with a little braid at the back.

I walked over to my draws in the dorm and out this out to wear to practice dance in and grabbed a jacket to wear over top of it I always restyled my hair so it was up in a bun with a little braid at the back  
"Okay I'm ready to go"I said

"Okay let's go"Hermione replied

Me and Hermione left our dorm and walked down the stairs in to the common room Ginny spotted us and walked up to us.

"Hey Soph Hey Hermione"Ginny said smiling at us

"Hey Ginny"me and Hermione said in usion

"Where are you two off to?"she asked

"I'm gonna go find a place to practice dance"I replied

"And I'm going to watch her"Hermione said

"Ooh can I come I've always wanted to watch you dance"Ginny said excitedly

"Sure come on then we're going now"I replied smiling

"Okay"Ginny said

She grabbed her bag and the three of us left to common room and started walking down the hallways we took a few turns before we came to a stop at a empty classroom that I would use to practice dance in.

"Why'd we stop"Ginny asked

"Yeah why did we"Hermione agreed with Ginny

"Well we're at the class room I practice dance in when at school" I replied smiling

I pushed open the door and the girls followed me I put my bag down on a desk that was at the front of the classroom. I then got my wand out and used it to push all the desks right to the very back of the classroom, now there was plenty of room for me to dance with out the risk of getting hurt or anything. I took my jacket and Ugg boots off and put them next with my bag. I got a pair of my dancing shoes out of my bag and put them on.

I also got the music player out and sat that on the desk I turned it on and a random song started playing from the disk that was already in there

I also got the music player out and sat that on the desk I turned it on and a random song started playing from the disk that was already in there. I started stretching to warm my self up so I didn't hurt my self when dancing. I was sitting in the splits when Hermione spoke up.

"When are you gonna dance?" She asked

"I gotta stretch first so when I'm dancing I don't pull a muscle or hurt my self"I replied smiling

"I still don't get how you can do full splits"Ginny said

"It's just practice and flexibility I guess but then again I've been dancing since I was a year old"I replied to to her

"True"Ginny laughed

After a few more minutes I finished stretching and stood up I walked over to the music play and put it to a song.

"Can one of you press play when I tell you to"I asked the girls

"Yeah I can"Ginny said to me

"Thank you"I replied

"All good"Ginny said

I walked to a spot in the room and got in a position I looked to Ginny.

"Can you press play now please Ginny"I said to her

"Yep"she replied and pressed the play button and the music started playing and I started to dance.

(Pretend all the dances are in an empty classroom and she's wearing the clothes in the pic above)

 

When the music stopped and I finished the dance I turned over on to my back and was breathing a little heavily from the dance.

"That was amazing Soph"Ginny said

"Yeah Soph your really talented"Hermione said agreeing with Ginny

"Thank you girls"I said

as I took a sip of water out of my water bottle. I then put the disc on to the next song Of the dance I was gonna practice and walked back over the the same spot that I started in before and got in to the starting position I nodded to Ginny and she pressed play once again.

 

I went in to the end pose as the music finished and Hermione and Ginny were clapping.

"You were amazing"they said at the same time

"Aw thank you girls"I replied back

"Can you do your Halo solo Soph you know the one that you got first place in that competition over the holidays"Hermione said

"Yeah can you I wanna see it since I couldn't go"Ginny said

"Yeah Of course.."I started and walked in to a spot and got in to the starting position

"Hermione can you put yet song on"I said to her

"Yeah if course"she said and skipped to the song and pressed play

 

Once I finished the dance I heard instant clapping I looked up breathing heavy to see that Ron and Harry were now in the room and standing next to Ginny and Hermione. I stood up and walked over to them still breathing heavy I took a big mouthful of my water before speaking up

"When did you two get here"I asked Ron and Harry

"We got here right at the start of the song I guess you didn't see or hear us come in"Harry replied

"Aw okay I guess I didn't"I replied with a little laugh

"You are a really good dancer"Ron said

"Thank you Ron" I replied back to him

"Your welcome"he said

"You should show them the new dance you've been working on"Harry said speaking up

"You've been working on a new one show us"Hermione said excitedly

"Yes please we wanna see it"Ginny said

Ron nodded in agreement with the girls and I caved in.

"Oh alright"I said

"Yay!"Hermione and Ginny said at the same time

I walked over back to the spot I've been started at and got in to the starting position.

"Harry can you put it on"I said

"Yeah"I heard him say and then the music started

 

When I finished they clapped again and I smiled at them. Harry came over and passed me I took a mouthful and handed it back to Harry.

"Thanks Harry"I said

"Your welcome"he replied

"I think I might practice sweet dreams before packing up and go back to the dorm to check on haven"I said

"Okay"he replied

Harry put on the song and pressed play and I started to dance once again.

 

I was breathing really heavy at the end of the dance because it took a lot of my breath out of me. Harry rushed my water bottle over to me and I took it straight out of his hands and skilled the rest of it.

"Are you alright"Harry asked me

"Yeah think I just needed a drink"I replied

"That was amazing"Hermione said

"Yeah it really was"Ginny said

"You really are a good dancer"Ron said speaking up

"Thanks guys that means a lot"I replied

I packed everything up put my bag over my shoulder and took my dancing shoes off and put them in my bag along with my Ugg boots I held my jacket in my left hand on the same side that my bag was on I picked up my wand and put the classroom back to the way it was when Hermione, Ginny and I arrived.

"You guys ready to go"I said looking at them

"Yeah"they all said together

The 5 Of us left the room and started walking down the hallways we turned down a couple different ones when we bumped into Luna.

"Hello Sophia"Luna said in her dreamy voice

"Hi Luna how was your holidays?"I asked her

I didn't realise that Harry , Ron and Hermione walked ahead and left me and Luna alone.

"They were good, how about yours"she replied

"They were good I got a new kitten like I told you in my letter"I said to her

"I think i saw her when you got off the train"Luna said

"What can I do for you Luna"I asked her

"I have the new edition of the Quibbler for you"Luna replied

"Thank you Luna"I said

As she passed me the copy and skipped off down the hall I shook my head and smiled at her before continuing down the hallway when I came across Remus's classroom. the door was slightly open and I saw him sitting at his desk doing something so I decided i would go in and see what he was doing. I pushed the door open more and walked in and shut the door completely behind me.

"Boo!"I said

getting Remus's attention he jumped at my voice then smiled and let out a small laugh

"What are you doing here"he asked me

"I could ask you the same thing"I replied back as I sat on his desk and crossed my legs

"Why did you sit on my desk Sophia"Remus asked me raising an eyebrow at me

"Cause I can"I giggled back

Remus shook his head at me and smiled

"To answer your question I am making sure everything is check ready for the first lesson tomorrow"he said

"Ooh what are we doing"i asked

and went to take a piece of paper but he quickly snatched it from my hands before I could read it , he then put them all in one of the draws

"You will find out tomorrow when you have me Sophia"Remus Replied

"Aww your mean"I said with a pout

"Get over it"Remus laughed at me

I poked my tongue at him and laughed as well

"Did you practice dance"he asked me

"Yeah why?"I answered

"Your wearing clothes that you practice dance in"he said

"Oh yeah I forgot i hadn't changed yet"I replied smiling

"You always forget to do something Soph"Remus said laughing

"I'm hungry"I thought out loud

"I got chocolate you want some"Remus offered me

"Uh yes please"i said in a duh tone

"Here you go"Remus laughed and passed me a couple rows of the chocolate

"Mm twank yoummm"I said with my mouth full of chocolate

"Some how I can understand what your saying and I Don't know how but your welcome"he replied laughing

I finished my mouth full and giggled I then realised the time and it was only 2 hours before dinner

"Shit I should probably go shower to get rid of all the sweat and that and change in to new clothes before dinner"I said

"Alright I'll see you at dinner"Remus replied

"Thanks for the chocolate"I said

As I left the classroom room I walked down the hallways to the Gryffindor tower and said the password to the fat lady and she let me in I walked through the common room and up to mine and Hermione's dorm i put my bag down then I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and went straight in to the bathroom that was attached to a dorm room I hung up my towel and put my fresh clothes on the sink top.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on and waited till it was warm enough once it was at the right temperature I stripped out of my dance clothes and chucked them in the corner I then jumped in to the shower and let the warm water relax me I grabbed some body wash that I packed and washed my self with it after a couple minutes I turned the shower off and got out I grabbed a towel and dried my self off before I got dressed in this.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on and waited till it was warm enough once it was at the right temperature I stripped out of my dance clothes and chucked them in the corner I then jumped in to the shower and let the warm water relax me I...   
(Ignore the bag)

I picked up my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom and chucked them in the basket that me and Hermione had in our room I saw Haven sound asleep on my bed. I got some food out for her and put it in a bowl I tapped the bowl and it woke her up she meowed at me and I put the bowl down and haven jumped off the bed and walked over to the food and started eating. I walked to my bed and sat down and grabbed the wizard of oz book and opened back up to where I left off and started reading again.

*Time Skip*

I walked in to the great hall and skipped over to the Gryffindor table where I saw Fred and George and sat down next to them.

"Ello love bout"George started

"time you showed up"Fred finished

"Oh shut up you to"I said

"Where have you been"Fred started this time

"All day anyway Soph"George finished

"Here and there , I've been reading most the day then earlier we'll just before I was practicing some of my dances , Hermione, Ron , Ginny and Harry watched "I replied

"And where was"Fred said

"Our invite to watch"George finished

With fake hurt holding their hands over their hearts I schooled my head at them and laughed at Fred and George. Fred George and I got to talking about a prank we were planning to do we were whispering so other people wouldn't hear what we were planning we were talking about one persific bit when we were interrupted by Ron , Hermione and Harry sitting down in front of us.

"What are you three planning this time"Harry said rolling his eyes at us

"That is none of "I started

"your business you'll "Fred says next

"probably find out when it happens"George finished

The three of them shook their heads at us and laughed. After a couple minutes Dumbledore got everyone's attention gave another speech about classes starting tomorrow and going over the rules yet again but that was probably for the first years when Dumbledore finished his speech he waved his wand and all the food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in.

*Time Skip*

Me and Hermione were sitting on my bed Hermione sitting in front of me I just finished brushing her hair then I started braiding it after a few minutes I finished and the braid looked like this.

Me and Hermione were sitting on my bed Hermione sitting in front of me I just finished brushing her hair then I started braiding it after a few minutes I finished and the braid looked like this

When i was done I grabbed a mirror and showed Hermione the braid.

"Thank you so much Soph"she said

hugging me I hugged her back then got up from my bed and quickly changed in to my pyjamas.

I sat back down on my bed with Hermione I brushed my hair then started braiding it after a few minutes i finished and it looked like this

I sat back down on my bed with Hermione I brushed my hair then started braiding it after a few minutes i finished and it looked like this.

I sat back down on my bed with Hermione I brushed my hair then started braiding it after a few minutes i finished and it looked like this

"Your so good at braiding"Hermione said now facing me

"Thank Mione"I replied

"Your welcome Soph"Hermione said

"I missed you over the holidays Mione"I said to her

"Aw I missed you too Soph"Hermione replied

"Are you looking forward to classes tomorrow Soph?"she asked me

"Yeah I actually am"I laughed

Me and Hermione talked for a little while before she hopped in to her own bed and the both of us went to sleep.

*Next Day*

I was being shaken awake I groaned and rolled over

"Sophia lily potter get up right now"I heard Hermione say

"I don't wanna too early"I groaned

"Unless you wanna miss breakfast then get up right now!"Hermione said and threw a pillow at me

I groaned again and rolled over on to my back and then threw the covers off and grabbed my uniform and went in to the bathroom and changed and quickly braided my hair.

I groaned again and rolled over on to my back and then threw the covers off and grabbed my uniform and went in to the bathroom and changed and quickly braided my hair  
I walked out of the bathroom and looked to Hermione

I walked out of the bathroom and looked to Hermione.

"I've never seen you get ready that fast before"she laughed

"Neither have I but foods involved and I need food"I laughed holding a hand on my stomach

"Can you quickly braid my hair please"Hermione pleased

"Alright alright"I giggled

"I'll do at breakfast cause I need food and coffee like stat"I said with a laugh

We both grabbed our bags I said good bye to haven made sure food and water was down for her then the both of us left the room and down the stairs and through the common room before we left it and walked down the hallways then a couple minutes later we arrived at the great hall. There wasn't a lot of people here yet since it was still 20 minutes till breakfast. Me and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Sit facing the teachers so I can braid your hair"I said to Hermione

"Okay"she replied

Hermione turned and faced to teachers table and started reading a book, I turned to face the same way I started braiding Hermione's taking small slender sections making sure it's tight and even as well. Every now and then I would take a quick look up at the professors table to see them looking at us but I paid no mind to to it and kept braiding Hermione's hair.

3rd Persons POV :

Professor Dumbledore was sitting next to Professor McGonagall watching Sophia interact with her younger peer Hermione Granger by braiding her hair.

"What made you house those two in the same dorm room even though miss potter is 2 years older?" McGonagall asked

"Miss potter doesn't interact with many students her own age other than the Weasley boys and I find that she and miss granger get along quite well and are good friends"Dumbledore answered

"Those two do get along like two peas in a pod"McGonagall agreed

"Sometimes I wonder why Sophia wasn't put in Ravenclaw that girl too smart for her age"Dumbledore said

"Yes that is true, that is why she no longer takes transfiguration because she has finished every years work and essays.. she has a love for her school work but a love just as big for her pranking"McGonagall replied

Sophia's POV :

I brought in the last little bits of hair and finished the braid off before tying it with a hair lucky and pinning it with a couple bobby pins making sure you can't see them.

I brought in the last little bits of hair and finished the braid off before tying it with a hair lucky and pinning it with a couple bobby pins making sure you can't see them

I grabbed a little mirror out my bag and showed Hermione her hair.

"Thank you soph now I don't have to worry about my hair getting in my way or anything"she said

"Like i said anytime Mione I'm happy to do it and it gives me something to do"I replied smiling

I put the little mirror back in my bag before turning and facing the right way at the table and grabbed a coffee and started drinking it. After a few more minutes everyone had arrived in the great hall for breakfast. Dumbledore had given a speech about classes before making the food appear. Everyone ate and when it was 5 minutes before class me and the twins got up and left to get to class so we could sit together after a couple minutes we arrived at our first class Defence Against the Dark Arts the three of us stood outside the classroom with the other 5th years who were chatting amongst themselves, some from gryffindor and some from Ravenclaw.

"So who are we pranking next boys"I said smirking

"Oh we've already set up"George started smirking

"our next prank on Lupin"Fred finished smirking as well

"What the hell did you two do"I said shaking my head laughing

"Wel..."George went to start before he got interrupted

"Please come in"Remus said

as he was opening his door fully open. The whole class piled in to the room. Me , Fred and George right behind everyone. All the tables and chairs were pushed to the back of the classroom and a cupboard stood by itself in the middle of the classroom towards the front. Once every one gathered just in front of remus a couple feet away. Fred , George and I stood behind everyone at the back. Remus walked to stand next to the cupboard.

"Today we are learning about boggarts-"

Everyone was whispering. Some were a little confused since we have already covered some of the topic on boggarts but it wasn't much.

"Now, I know you have already covered some of the topic on boggarts. But not all of it so today we are going to do trust that, now who knows what's in the cupboard?" Remus said

A girl in a Ravenclaw uniform with blonde hair down to her shoulders. she had average height and bright green eyes. She put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss ?" Remus asked Pointing to her

"Ella Grayson" she replied

"Alright miss Grayson. what's inside the cupboard?"Remus asked her

"We are doing a lesson on boggarts, so the only logical answer to what could be in the cupboard is that it's a boggart." Ella said happily

I didn't really know Ella, but I've talked to her a couple times. she's a pretty nice girl. remus smiled and spoke up.

"That's correct miss Grayson 10 points to Ravenclaw-"Remus started

"Does any know what a boggart is?"remus finished speaking

Angelina Johnson put her hand and spoke up.

"Angelina Johnson sir, A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature that will assume the form of whatever most frightens the person who encounters it."she said

"Correct miss Johnson , 10 points to gryffindor" Remus said

"Can anyone tell me what the charm is to repel a boggart"he asked the class

I put my hand up and spoke.

"The charm to repel a boggart is called Riddikulus. And the castor has to be able to laugh out loud to truly repel the boggart and get rid of it."I said smiling

"Correct miss potter, 10 points to gryffindor"Remus said smiling at me

I smiled back at him. I got that feeling in my stomach again that I felt yesterday at dinner but I once again ignored it and pushed it back again. Remus started going on talking about boggarts and what they are. I was listening to him but at the same time I was zoning out. When I felt someone poke me taking me out of my daze.

"Hey!" I whispered quitely so remus didn't hear me

I looked up to see the twins looking at me with a smirk on their faces.

"Day dreaming about -"Fred started

"Something Sophia?"George finished

"Nope not at all I'm just bored because I've read this part the other month"I whispered

"Of course You-"George started

"Have little bookworm"Fred finished

"Oh shut you two and listen"I whispered to them turning my attention back to remus

"Alright class repeat after me 'Riddikulus' nice and loud everyone" Remus said

"Riddikulus" everyone chanted together

"Again"he spoke

"Riddikulus" we all chanted together again. I could hear Fred and George sing it in my ear though which made me giggle at their antics.

"Okay class, Make one line-,"

Everyone shuffled and got in to a single line.

"I'm going to unlock the cupboard-," he said as he removed his wand from his back pocket. 

"When the boggart comes out of the cupboard, I want you imagine the funniest moment you have experienced and then cast the spell." Remus said as he finished speaking

He lifted up his wand and flicked it which made the cupboard unlocked and burst open and a black mass came out which was obviously the boggart. A girl in Ravenclaw was first up.

*time skip*

A few minutes had past and almost every one had gone. I was the only one left to go besides the girl that was in front of me, the girl lifted her wand and casted the spell

"Riddikulus,"she said,

and her clown turned in to a giant cat with a clown costume on, a few people in the classroom laughed. The girl stepped away to the side with the rest of the class. I sighed , took a deep breath and walked up to where the girl was standing just seconds ago. The boggart took a couple seconds to turn in to my biggest fear, but it finally shifted in to it. And it unfolded in front of me, there was dad , Mum and harry laying there lifeless my biggest fear was seeing them dead and here it was right in front of me. I froze for a second before taking a deep breath and lifting my wand chanting the spell.

"Riddikulus" I chanted as I casted the spell.

The boggart then turned from seeing Mum , dad and Harry in ballerina tutus dancing something that looked like it was from swan lake or something. It only took me a second to burst out laughing. The rest of the class laughed with me even Remus was laughing. Once the boggart was defeated it turned back in to a black mass and flew back in the cupboard, remus flicked his wand and the cupboard locked again.

"Alright, alright everyone calm down now-" Remus said as he put his wand in the pocket of his jacket.

The whole class calmed down and stopped laughing at what my boggart turned in to after I casted the spell. Remus walked over to the windows and pulled on the string to open it. When he did it triggered something and next thing I know he's covered glitter , water and feathers. The whole class was laughing again especially the twins. I shook my head while laughing cause I knew this is what they meant cause I sure as hell didn't do this prank. Remus gave a small laugh before wiping his face. Remus shook his head before speaking.

"Okay who did that?" He asked

The whole looked at me and the twins as if to say we know you did it.

"Hey! I had absolutely nothing to do this so don't look at me"I said slightly holding my hands up

The class laughed at me, and in the corner of my eye I saw remus check his watch looking at the time.

"That's all the time we have for today it's end of period-" Remus said as he put his wand in his pocket,

"I'll deal with who did the prank later, now off to your next class you lot , you don't wanna be late."

"Bye Professor Lupin"the whole class as they left I stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave.

"Do you want help cleaning this up moony?"i asked him using his nickname.

"No it's okay you run along to your next class okay,"he said moving me towards the door

"we don't want you late to your next class alright"

"Okay , okay I get the hint I'll see you next when I see you,"I said walking out the door,

"bye!" I shouted

as I walked down the hall I waved and smiled to the first years that were waiting outside the classroom to come in, I walked down the halls waving to students and ghosts that were floating around helping first years that were lost when I came to a stop at the potions classroom, I pushed the classroom door open and walked in and the door shut behind me when I looked up the whole class of first-year Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's looked at me.

"sorry for interrupting professor Snape, I didn't realize that you hadn't finished class yet," I said turning and facing him

"that's alright miss Potter, just knock next time please"He replied walking forward closer towards the students,

"maybe you can tell them what i would get if i added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, where i would find a bezoar, and what the differences between monkshood and wolfsbane"he finished 

i walked to in front of his desk leaning against it, facing the first year students smiling.

"well, that's easy," I said moving a strand of hair out my face tucking it behind my ear,

"asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it's known as the draught of living death, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. as four the differences between monkshood and wolfsbane there is none at all as they are the same plant which is also known by the name of aconite"i said finishing and taking a breath.

"it would probarly be best that you write all of what i just said down it'll make it easier to remember i can tell you that from first hand experience i found it a little hard to remmeber every bit of information from clases on my first day of first year too"i added on quickly as i pushed myself up and sat on the edge of Snape's desk

"thank you miss Potter," Professor snape said to me, 

"listen to her and write it down because I won't repeat what she has said" he added on

the first years all picked up their quill's and wrote what I said down on the pieces of parchment in front of them, after they did that snape dismissed them ending the class and the first year students packed up their stuff and left the classroom a couple of them thanking me for the answers to snapes questions on their way out. i slid off snape's desk and walked over to the desk that was in the middle of the front row put my bag on the table, getting my cauldron out in front of me on its stand along with getting out my potion books and putting them next to my couldron.

"what potion are we doing today professor?"i asked him afte sitting down on the stool

"i want you to start brewing the wolfsbane potion"professor snape said sitting down at his desk

i was shocked that was a super advanced potion and i didnt think i was at that lever or anywhere near it.

"But uncle sev, that's one of the most advanced potions ever made, how can I make a potion that advanced"i asked questioning my god father

"Sophia, I believe you are ready to do more advanced potions especially this one"he replied looking up at me from his paperwork,

"And you need to start learning this potion for your own benefit you can't always rely on myself or someone else to brew it for you, you are way more than capable to do this potion now please turn to page 300 in your potions book"he added on leaning back in his chair.

"Yes uncle sev"i replied pulling my potions book over in front of me.

Third Persons POV :

"I want to read over it all and start the potion straight away, I also want an essay on the wolfsbane potion next week as well as one on Felix Felicis on its history how to make it, now get to work , chop, chop"Severus snake said to Sophia, his student / god daughter

Sophia nodded to him opening up her potions book to page three hundred, and started reading out loud softly to herself, after a couple minutes she finished reading everything there was on the wolfsbane potion before she flicked back to the ingredient page pushed the book slightly to the side and took a note of the ingredients and gets up from the table going to the storeroom cupboard looking for the ingredients.

Sophia's POV :

I held a basket to put the ingredients in, I was looking at the ingredients on the shelves, I started finding them one by one and I almost had them all just missing the last one when I spotted it on the very top shelf I sat the basket of ingredients on the ground carefully and stood on my tippy toes trying to reach the last ingredient, I couldn't reach it even on my tippy toes and knew it would be unsafe to climb the shelf and get it that way so I just decided the get my wand out to get it. I put my hand in my pocket grabbing my wand out and casting the spell.

" Wingardium Leviosa" I chanted, 

making the jar of the last ingredient float down into my hand before I put my wand back in my pocket and then picked up the basket and put the last ingredient in it and walked out the store roo, back over to the desk im set up at and put the basket of the ingredients on it next to my potions book, uncle sev walked over and inspected the ingredients and my cauldron.

"good you got the right ingreients and at their 'ripest' , thats a good start and remember to preheat your cauldron while preparping your ingredients that will get the best result in the end"he said looking up at me.

"thank you, professor,"i replied as, i saw professor sprout walk in the the classroom knocking on the door as she entered.

"hello miss potter, and sorry to interuppt severus but here are your ingredients for this week for the 4th years"she said as she placed a tray of all sorts of ingredients on the table in front of her.

"thank you,Pomona"severus replied to her 

"hi professor sprout"i said and waved before going back to starting my potions book reading the first instruction.

put 3 drops of the black quicksliver in to the heated but not yet boiling water in the cauldron and give a quick gentle stir once clockwise to mix the black quick sliver in to the heated water

i picked up the vile of black quicksliver and put in the 3 drops in to the heated cauldron and stirred it once the right way before looking at the rest of the instructions doing them one by one.

cut 2 aconite roots in thirds and add gradually while stiring anti clockwise

add 2 thirds of a cup of giant moonwort crushed and slowly put in while stirring 4 times clockwise then add the juice from the crush giant moon wort and let sit while you

cut 6 myrrh pickled in spider ichor in half and carefully dropped in then stirr 6 times clockwise again before

dicing 20 aconite leaves do not add until the the cauldron is starting to bubble and stir once clockwise let simmer for a bit 

when the cauldron comes to a high boil almost bubbling over, place 6 more aconite leaves on top of the boiling ingredients and then slowly stir 3 times anti clockwise and let simmer for 5 minutes 

 

before letting cool down to luke warm temperature before once again stirring twice clockwise this time, once the potion has cooled down to room temperature

add 2 more aconite leaves on top and let sit for one minute before pouring desire amount of potion into the desired amount of clear / see through vials or containers and add 1 last small aconite in the vial or container and 

make sure it is submerged in the liquid and once the last aconite leaf has been submerged a bright dark blue puff of smoke should float up indicating that the potion is ready and made perfectly 

i packed away my ingredients and put them back on the storeroom shelves and sat back down at my desk waiting for uncle sev to come check my potion while i waited i decided to read the extra notes to pass the time

Extra Notes 

all though if a lighter blue smoke floats up instead the potion is ready but not made perfectly and will need to bath in moonlight for 2 days and the drinker should drink with caution when bathed in moonlight for 2 days the potion must be put in and taken out the moonlight at the exact same time when the second night goes and you take it out of the moon light open the vial and a dark midnight color shade of blue should float up but if a dark-colored greenery musturd colour floats up the brewer should immeditly dispose of the potion with caution in case of spontaneous combustion or / explosion.

you may also add a little bit of sugar to sweeten the taste of the potion

after i finished reading the extra notes on the wolfsbane potion instructions i looked up and uncle sev was now at my table i shut my potions book and looked up at him with a small smile.

"your finished good, just in time too, let me check it"he said 

picking up one of the vials/containers i put the potion in, he took the lid off and a puff of bright dark blue smoke flew up into the air, i took a breath that i didn't even realize i was holding.

"its been made perfecly and your first time too,50 points to Gryffindor"he said putting the lid back on the vial.

"thank you, uncle sev im surprised I was able to do it" I replied packing my stuff up, putting my book and that back in my bag.

"Your welcome, now take a couple of the vials for yourself and lupin ready for the full moon in 2 weeks just take enough for that week for him and yourself, you can store the rest here in the store room" uncle Severus said 

picking up the spare vials that would be left over. i grabbed the vials that i needed that were left on the desk and put them in my bag carefully, before i helped uncle severus take the spare vials and my empty cauldron in to the store room and hid them in the back where no one could get or find them when we came back out in to the classroom i picked up my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"when do you want the essays in by?"i asked as i stood at the door way of the classroom ready to leave.

"thursday i want it on my desk by no later"he replied going back to paper work.

"okay, bye ," i said as i left, i walked down the halls towards remus's classroom passing students in the hallways after a minute i arrived at remus's classroom i knocked on the door and waited.

"come in"i heard a reply so i pushed the door open and remus was at his desk again he was grading papers from the class that had proberly just finished.

"got somethimg for ya moony"i said as i leaned against his desk

he put his quill down and looked up at me.

"and what have you got for, i hope its not something your pranking me with"remus replied 

"hey!, im hurt by that statment but no its not soemthimg to prank you with"i said openeing my bag, "its wolfsbane potion made by yours truly ready for the full moon in two weeks theres enough there for you to take for that entire week" i said putting the vial on his desk.

"thank you paws, and you made it youself ?"he asked 

"yeah i did i just had private advanced potions with uncle sev, and he pushed me to do it and i did it perfectly and my first time too and uncle sev gave me 50 points for it"i said ramblimg grinning from ear to ear because i was proud of myself for completing a potion as advanced and complex as the wolfsbane potion is.

"im so proud of you Paws, really that's a big accomplishment and thank you for the potion"he replied to me and gave me a hug.

"shouldn't you be getting to your next class?" he asked after i pulled away from the hug 

"nope i have free period from now till dinner"i replied, "well i gotta go bye moony"i waved and skipped out the classrooom and down the hallway, i arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room 

"password please" the fat lady said 

"Nifflers"i replied and she opened the door and i walked through the portrait and in to the common room i went straight up the stairs and in to mine and Hermione's dorm room, haven meowed at me jumping up in to my arms and sat herself on my shoulder i put my bag down on my bed before i grabbed the bag that had pranking supplies in and left my dorm room with haven still curled up around my shoulder. i made my way back out the common room and snuck in to the dada classroom since i knew Remus wasn't in there anymore.

went over to the blinds and carefully put/hid confetti bombs within the blinds so when they are opened in the morning at the first class they'd go off, i also set up balloons that had honey and feathers in them along with balloons that had red hair dye in it, in the seat i know Malfoy was assigned in and as soon as he puts his book on the desk and he sits down theyll set up the honey making the feathers stick to him and the dye turning his hair and face red i was giggling at the thought of it especially since it'll last all day day and wont come off till then.

after i put all that in place i snuck back out and walked down the hallways of the castle this time towards the kitchens and a short time later i came to the entrance I tickled the pear in the portrait and the door opened letting me inside the kitchens when I got in I sat down at the table and one of the house elves came up to me.

"mistress potter how may i help you"she asked me

"rosa, please call me sophia and could i please have a nutella sandwhich and a cup of butterbeer"i asaid back to her

"of course mistress po-sophia, ill get it right away"said rosa the house elf

"hello mistress sophia"winky said to me when she came in to the part of the kitchen i was in and shook my hand

"hello winky, how are you? " i asked her 

"i am good thank you mistress sophia"she replied 

"here is your drink and sandwhich mistress sophia"rosa said coming back, passing me my goblet with butterbeer in it and my sandwhich.

"thank you rosa, and could i watch you and the other elves prepare the food and beverages again couldn't i winky, rosa ?"i asked the two little house elves.

"of course mistress sophia it would be an honnor"rosa said excitedly

"do you have something planned mistress sophia because you have that pranking look in your eyes"winky said warningly 

I've known winky since my first year at hogarts and shes sorta looked after me in a way and became a parental figure i guess you could say.

"i have no idea what you are talking about winky i am completly inncocent winky" i said winking at the older house elf.

"come on then mistress sophia this way"winky said leading me in to the part of the kitchen where they prepare the food rosa followed us and when i walked in to the room i saw all the house elves busy at work on the food and beverages.

"the slytherin beverages being prepared is over there in the clear drink holder i dont know anything if anyone asks anything" rosa whispered to me she was a young house elf 

i winked at her and mouthed thank you before i sneakliy put the liquid in the drink holder when the slytherins drink it their hair and clothes in to ravenclaw , hufflepuff and gryffindor colours and wont go away untill lunch time tomorrow no matter how hard they or some one else try's to get rid of it, it wont go away untill then. after watching and helping the house elves for a litle bit i left and started walking down the halls again, i came to the libary and went in saying a quite hello to madam pince as i walked past her in to the isle of bokks that have all the potions books in them, i grabbed the book that had the information on the wolfsbane and felix felicis potions that i'll need for the essays. when i walked out the isle and in to the isle with the books on creatures and beasts i stopped in front of one of the shelves scanning for the book i was looking for when i felt two pair of hands grab my shoulders i instinctlvly grabbed the hands and bent them flipping them to the floor dropping my book that i had grabbed out of the potion books isle.

"ow!"

"bloody hell woman"

i looked down and saw the twins i laughed and helped them up.

"boys really you should know better than to sneak up on me"i said to them picking up my book i then looked up and spotted the book i need on boggarts and one on hippogroffs i took the two books off the shelf and held them along with the book on felix felicis and wolfsbane potion in my hands.

"what can i do for you two"i asked them holding the books to my chest

"well dear paws we were wondering-"

"where you have been this whole free period-"

"because we were looking for you-"

"but couldnt find you" they said folllowing me out the isle

"well i was doing stuff youll find out about later"i said to them before i turned to madam pince at her desk and put the books on the table,

"excuse me madam pince i'd like to check these 3 books out please"i said poiletly smiling at her 

she took them and stamped them before writing down in a log of borrowed books and handing them back to me.

"they are due back next week on saturday, you know the rules with borrowing boks from the libary miss potter i trust that you'll follow them"madam pince said to me 

i nodded back at her and put the books in my bag it was now epty apart from the books in there, the boys followed me out of the libary.

*time skip*

me and the twins walked in to the gryffindor room laughing after seeing the slytherins in every other houses colours and how pissed off they were at it, even some of the professors were laughing i fell on to the arm chair that was in the common room while the twins sat across from me.

"your a genuis paws"the boys laughed 

"i knoe bout time you admitted it though, and if you loved that prank your gonna love tomorriow even more cause boy have i got something planned for malfoy"i replied giggling just thinking about it

hermione came in to the common room and grabbed my hand dragging me away.

"i guess im leaving bye forge, gred"i shputed as hermione dragged me away and up the stairs and in to our dorm room.

" you do realise you could get in to trouble for that prank you pulled right soph?"mione said to me as she sat down on my bed with me and patting haven who had jumped on to her lap.

"mione, darling, you know i know that right and admit it you loved that prank"i said laughing falling on to my back

"okay maybe i did"she replied rolling her eyes at me

"well your gonna love tomorrows prank on malfoy"i said as i got up and quickly changed in to my pjyamas before sitting back on my bed mione changed in to hers as well and we talked for a little while before we both headed off to bed falling aslep.

*time skip*

i was being shaken awake by someone.

"soph"

"soph"

"soph!" they whispered yelled i rolled over and opened my eyes and saw that it was ginny i rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"whats up gin?"i asked her 

"i had a nightmare and i cant sleep can i sleep with you?"she asked me

"yeah of course gin gin"i repled laying back down again and moved over making room for her ginny hopped under the covers and laid with me cuddling up to me i wrapped my arms around her and subconiously stared playing with her hair.

"thank you for letting me sleep with you soph, i knew i couldnt go to ron or the twins and you were my only option to go to i knew you said i could anytime but i still feel bad waking you up"ginny said to me speaking

"gin its fine when i offer something i mean it now get some sleep little bug you need it" i said to her and kissed the side of her head in a sisterly way.

"g-night soph"ginny said falling asleep

"night gin" i replied falling back in to a peacful sleep.


End file.
